Samurai Naruto Series
by Zerolr
Summary: Tale of Ninja turned Samurai. A series of drabbles on the places and background the Naruto characters go through. COMPLETE!
1. Setting: Central Province

**Disclamer: **_"All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their original creators. The original characters and plot are the property of the creator. The fan-fiction author is in no way associated/affiliated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended."_

* * *

Hello! Before I say anything else let me tell you, **this is not a fanfic this is drabbles on a current fanfic**. It's confusing I know, but I'm currently working on a series of Naruto fanfics. Almost nothing is up a this point so I thought it'd be a good idea to post up the in-dept explaintions here for those who want read them.

It's my first attempt at a real epic Naruto fanfiction. My inspiration for this came from that Naruto ending that had the samurai theme to it.

You know, when Naruto and Sasuke are walking in the forest and they start facing each other in a tense duel that ends up with the frog jumping in the middle. I really love that ending (and the song!) and so with several sleepless nights and lots of hours of planning I came up with the layout for it...

If you have any questions feel free to review, I'll reply as soon as I can. Thank you!

- Zerolr -

**

* * *

**

Samurai Naruto Series

**Setting**

I've decided to make this an AU because I feel flexible enough to stretch my wings a bit. And also this way, I don't feel confined by stay within canon storylines and such. Doesn't mean I didn't do my fair amount of research either! I drew up a map in which I post up a link when I get a chance.

The setting takes place in the land of Zerconia known to be called "Land of the Fireflies" because during the summer nights the country is lit up with these unique fireflies that color the darkness in haunting colors. The country's style and customs mirrors almost exactly Edo-period Japan. However unlike that period, the use of katanas and other weapons aren't banned.

* * *

**The Three Provinces of Zerconia**

To maintain a balance of power, the emperor Sarutobi established three provinces and dividing them between the three most powerful warriors of their time: Tsunade, Jiraya, and Orochimaru.

**Central Province**  
~ Here Lies the Place Crowned by Six Stars ~

Shogun ruling: Tsunade

This province is one of the oldest existing areas under the Sarutobi rule. In the distant past, Zerconia was a land without government--fragments of land were owned by numerous warrior clans and/or wealthy individuals. Sarutobi owned a large portion of what is known to be the C. Province.

A powerful Akamichi warrior also known as the "Red Butterfly" united Zerconia as one. Over the years Akamichi dynasty was eventually passed over to Sarutobi--for the two had been allies for longest.

Besides being allies with Akamichi, after the country's unification, Sarutobi family made alliances with five other significant clans; Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka, and the Namikaze clans. Together they were known as the "Six Stars of Zerconia". It's here in this province that all of their main houses are located.

_Six Noble Families_

_**Namikaze**_ - This clan is known to have heavy influence with the Royal family. Many powerful warriors are born within this clan. They are known to be free-spirited and are represented by the swirl. _Constant change is good. _Out of the six clans, they are the most powerful in strength and influence.

After the Demon's Rebellion, a war between the Tailed-Beasts and Humans, the Namikaze Clan was wiped out completely by the nine-tailed Kyuubi. Their estate is untouched haunted by the spirits of the deceased

_**Uchiha**_ - It was believed that in ancient times, a Hyuuga battling for position as head of the clan offered human sacrifices to Lord Jashin for power in battle. And thus the Sharingan was born. Uchiha clan is represented by the uchiwa fan. _Fight fire with fire_. They are known for their sheer strength and intelligence in battle. The Uchiha hold to be the "Left Hand" of the Emperor. The Devil's hand.

_**Hyuuga**_ - Hyuuga legend claims that the Byakugan was a gift from the Moon Goddess to their ancestor who was said to possess a "pure heart". Those with such a heart are allowed to see through towards the "Truth". Indeed the gift of the Byakugan is a blood trait that's heavily protected. Intermarriage between clan members to anyone outside is strictly forbidden.

The clan boasts enormous power in wealth and status. They also experts in hand-to-hand combat. They are represented by the swirled cloud. _Gaze towards the Sun_ The Hyuuga hold to be the "Right Hand" of the Emperor. God's Hand.

_**Akamichi**_ - This clan unlike Hyuuga or the Uchiha, have clan members that are filled with variety and aren't as uniformed. In general they produce strong, bulky, powerful warriors that boast in absolute physical power. Akamichi medics create medicine and farm herbs that boost abilities and the recipes are secrets hidden within the clan. In the past, they were once hailed as a royal family but are now a noble family overshadowed by other clans. Their symbol is the kanji "Shoku". _Food is the key to the Heart._

They are also symbolized by the "Cho" (butterfly). Cho is a popular word often blended with names in honor of their ancestor Chojin aka "Red Butterfly"

_**Nara**_ - One of the few clans that aren't known for physical strength, but instead for their intelligence and witty nature. The Nara clan are known for their unique ability to manipulate the shadows. Being the second richest clan, have very close ties with the royal family often producing governors and other civil worker positions within the government. They are represented by the circled cross. _No boundary is Impossible to Cross_.

Like the Akamichi, they are also symbolized by the "Shika" (deer). Their ancestors honor this animal for their speed, agility and the ability to outwit their predators. The Deer are silent yet move like the shadows.

_**Yamanaka**_ - They are a very unique clan apart from the rest. This clan is possesses a number of clairvoyant members, telepathic users, psychics, fortune tellers and such. Unlike anyone outside of the clan--their powers are real. Yamanaka women are proud, beautiful, poised, delicate, refined and are the pride and joy of the clan. To marry a Yamanaka woman is a luxury.

They are less bloodied, always choosing the winning side of any war. They are represented by the Azalea flower. _Love Yourself for Me_. The Yamanaka florists are masters in the art of Ikebana (Japanese floral arrangement). Most are knowledgeable on herbs, spices recipes and remedies.

Like the Nara and the Akamichi, they are also symbolized by the "Ino" (boar). To them, the boar symbolizes wealth and fertility. To male Yamanaka they strongly symbolize absolute courage, strength, and determination in battle. I the Boar knows what's going to happen, so why doubt?

_Places in the Central Province_

**Tsunade's Estate** – It's more like a castle towering countless floors to the heavens. Located near the valley of a small mountain range, it is an ideal location for training.

**Akamichi Estate** – Located west of Tsunade's home. The place is bordered by two large rivers. Behind it rests an extensive bamboo forest.

**Nara Estate** – across the river towards the south is the Nara Estate. It's at an hour's walk from the palace capital.

**Yamanaka Estate** – Located east from Nara Estate. This house is located near Jusango, were they often sell their goods.

**Jusango** – a trading merchant town with inns and all kinds of shops. Yamanaka florist shops are open here.

**Main Hyuuga Estate** – Houses the main family. It's a small metropolis; shops ad things exclusive to this family are found here. The palace in its center is exquisite and known to be an ancient marvel.

**Hyuuga Branch House** – Located east, away from towns and people. Members of the Branch live here. Often members travel from here to the Main estate to work at their positions there. The place is old and ill-maintained.

**Junishu** – located south of the Main Hyuuga estate. It's a regular town with little commerce, with a little bit of farmers and a large residential area. Families of common warriors live here.

**Uchiha Estate** – located south east of Junishu. The estate is extensive housing the head family in the inner walls and the rest of the clan surrounding it. Many members comfortable live their entire lives without leaving this place.

**Juichira** – located southeast of the Uchiha estate, close to the Green Forest. It's a small village filled with hunters and smith shops. Guides that know the forests are found here.

**Jusha** – located directly south, closest to the Uchiha estate. It sits on the border to the South Province. Sasuke's favorite osen (hot spring) to visit is here. It's a transverse town boasting plenty of small restaurants are found here.

**Namikaze Estate** – located at the far west near the border to the West Province. After the war, the place was destroyed—haunted by apparitions.

* * *

**Next: The West Province**


	2. Setting: West Province

_**West Province**_

~ Land Where the Sun Always Shines ~

Shogun ruling: Jiraya

The West Province is the most populated area in the entire country. Most of the middle and low class population is found here. The weather in this section of the country is warm and sunny, during most of the year.

People native to this area tend to be more hospitable, friendly and expressive. Shops, schools, places of all kinds can be found here.

_Places in the West Province_

_**Jiraya's Estate**_ – Large palace filled with hot springs and ponds. A numerous frog population is said to inhabit within the walls of this estate. The place is located towards the north, close to the border of the Central Province. It's at a day's distance from the Palace capital.

_**Ichinu**_ – a fishing town located north nearest to the Central province border west from Jiraya's estate and several hours away from the Namikaze estate. Simple humble village, home to Kushina, Minato's wife.

_**Nitsuhei**_ – found just minutes away from Jiraya's home. Iruka's dojo where Naruto stayed for five years with Kakashi is located here.

_**Sansho**_ – An upscale town home to upper middle class. Fancy shops, restaurants, and such are found here.

_**Gokoto**_ – A large city, red light district. Largest place in the W. Province. Shops, inns, restaurants, bars, hangout spots, and large food market places can be found here. Lively full of activity always, crowded filled with many people and fun. Gokoto is the closest city to the Palace capital, therefore many noble officials stop by here to drink engaged in different forms of nightlife.

_**Yonzupu**_ – A grave yard town. There are numerous shrines. No one but the grave keepers live here.

_**Rokuzen**_ – A transverse town that literally sits on the border between the East and West Provinces. It's known for their miracle mineral "self-healing" hot springs.

_**Shichiwa**_ – Small village close to the Red Forest. Home to bandits, thieves and other out-laws. A rowdy wild place. A large bamboo forest is found directly south of here.

_**Red Woods**_ – A stretch of forest that extend around the Haitou Mountain Range. The forest also serves as a natural border separating the fertile land from the Nameless Desert located further south-west. Named after the red leaves that the trees produced all year around, it is an old growth forest with enormous trees that reach incredible heights and filtering most of the sun's lighting. It colors the atmosphere within the woods a hazed crimson color as if one is traveling through a red fog.

_**Haitou Mountain Range**_ – A Mt. range with the Red Woods in the east and the Nameless Forest in the west. An isolated village of mountain dwellers settle peacefully here. They are known to posses the ability to control the birds in the area.

_**Nameless Desert**_ – A stretch of land that is said to be impossible to dwell in. Extremely hot and cold temperatures are common. The desert is filled with buried minerals and rare ores. But, because of the monsters and constant sandstorms most ambitious prospectors fail before they even start. It is said that anyone who wander in the desert would be lost forever.

However, there is a large clan of desert dwellers that inhabit the land far inland. They are isolated from the rest of the world, living in what seems to be a country of their own. Navigation through the desert that is impossible to outsiders is second nature to them.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Next: South Province


	3. Setting: East Province

_**South Province**_

~ Earth of the Rising Moon ~

Shogun ruling: Orochimaru

The South Province is the last to be unified by Aka-Cho (Red Butterfly). It is a dark and scenic area filled with natural beauty and resources. The earth is rich and filled with nutrients, making it an ideal place to farm. Acres of stretch of farmland, and merchants flock to buy off them in order to transport them to the other parts of the country.

Because to the dream-like atmosphere that is native to this area—it is claimed to be the closest to the realm of spirits. During the war, the Tailed Beasts and their armies flowed out of this Province into the different areas.

After the war, this area is less inhabited by people. Mostly low class residents are able to comfortably dwell here peacefully.

Two powerful warrior clans; the Inuzuka and the Aburame are found here. Both clans in the past have served the royal family well. Earning trust and honor from the Emperor. They are independent clans that formed no alliances with anyone therefore, having no ties with the crown.

_The Inuzuka & Aburame_

_**Inuzuka**_ – A clan whose blood runs thick with that of the Yokai dog demon, the Inuzuka are ferocious warriors, masters of the lance and spear. They are natural animal tamers; specializing in canines. Their symbol are the two crimson fangs streaked on either side. Contrary to popular belief, clan members are very friendly and civil when dealing with visiting outsiders.

_**Aburame**_ – Another clan whose existence is explained by ancient myth and lore. Members of the Aburame clan have total control of the insect race, at the cost of their bodies. Their symbol is the silhouette figure of the Mayfly, an insect whose life span stretches for just 24 hours.

_Places in the South Province_

_**Orochimaru's Estate**_ – unlike the other shogun estates, Orochi estate is a miniature capital. Completely walled from the outside, there is a thriving village and his palace is located in the very center. People there, revere him as God.

_**Hachideshou – **_a farming town relatively close to the West Province. This village tends to be more open to travelers and outsiders in comparison to the other villages in this province. They sell a variety of farming goods to the general public.

_**Kyuga**_ – A farming town that used to belong to the deceased Kagura clan. It is filled with farmers and low class folk. It is the most populated village in the entire province. They are good hunters and adventurers that know the land—that live in this village.

_**Lake Aku**_ – A large body of water that lies about 10 miles from Kyuga. It contains a river that flows right into the ocean. It was said that the lake is the very "gates of hell" leading into the forbidden realm of spirits.

_**Black Forest**_ – The largest stretch of woods in the country. Named after the pitch black trunks of most of the trees there, it is riddled with many man-made pathways and trails. Travelers often pass through these woods quite often. There are no significant dangers besides the average, bears, wolves, snakes and other predatory animals. One thing for sure that it is filled with all kinds of animals especially insects. Natural fruits and berries grow naturally from many of the trees and bushes and are perfectly safe to eat (If you don't pick at the poisonous ones…). Naruto and Sasuke meet for the first time in 10 years at the start of "NSSCN" at this very place.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Next: Palace Captial


	4. Setting: Hotaru District

**Hotaru District**

~ The Palace Capital ~

Emperor ruling: Sarutobi

The Emperor's palace is huge, surrounded by several noble houses, large palace walls and then outside—shops, inns and after time it has become a thriving place of commerce. All year around, the Hotaru (Firefly) District is constantly lively as if in season of festival. Commerce as the primary means of prosperity. Travelers coming from all over flock to buy merchandise that has been collected by merchants from all over the country. Here is a quick list of all the notable landmarks in the capital.

**Noble houses **-- These are small houses for the respected members to stay on prolong visits to the capital.

Sarutobi house

Uchiha house

Hyuuga house

Yamanaka house

Namikaze house

Akamichi house

**Commerce**

Kabuki theater

Ramen shops

Dojos

Shrines

Accessory shops

Tailor shops

Food market place

Inns

Swordsmith shops

Body Art Parlors

Bars

Artist's shops

Temples

**Specific Places**

Tsukihana Tea house

Akihime Geisha house

Military Academy & Headquarters

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Next: Plot and Timeline


	5. Plot and Timeline

**Plot**

It can get pretty downright confusing. So, I'm going to scribble down this as well…

There are 8 fanfics in total in the series.

_-- This is How We Met_

_-- NSSCN_

_-- Ronin Artist_

_-- Peddlers_

_-- Blushing Rose_

_-- Inu and the Mushi_

_-- The Sakura without Blossoms_

_-- Eyes Blessed by Demons_

This is one event that is constantly mentioned in each of them and that is:

_**The Demon's Rebellion**_

Five years after "_This is How We Met"_ ends, a war struck against the Great Tailed Beasts and the human race. It is unknown exactly what triggered the cause of the catastrophic event. Each of the Tailed Demons were generals of their own demonic legions aiming to complete obliterate and take advantage of the human race. It was an attempt to rule the human world as their own.

This lasted for three years, both sides suffering heavy losses and many if not all of the characters in the series, have suffered some kind of loss as a result of the war.

Plagues swept the land caused by the foul auras reeking out of the inhuman bodies of the demons. They infected the souls of the people, causing them to fall physically ill.

In the end, the human race prospered, and the demons as a last resort (those who survived) refuge themselves in the bodies of specific humans that are capable of housing them…

**Plotline\Timeline**

Here are the stories in order: (No fics are written during the Demon's Rebellion)

* * *

_Time - Title_

(10 yrs ago) -- This is How We Met

~ _Five yrs of peace pass – turmoil secretly builds_ ~

(5 yrs ago) -- Demon's Rebellion

_~ War lasts for 3 yrs ~_

(2 yrs ago) -- Peddlers

(1 yr ago) -- Ronin Artist

(Present) -- Blushing Rose—NSSCN—Inu/Mushi—Sakura w/o Blossoms—Eyes B.D.

_~ All these fics run at the same time, crossing over with each other ~_

* * *

_Ronin Artist_ is a short, spanning for just a couple of days and tells of a single event in Sai's life and doesn't cross over with any story.

_Peddlers_ however, is long spanning years, passing into the present crossing over with _NSSCN, Eyes Blessed by Demons, _and _Blushing Rose_ as it tells of the wanderings of Deidara and Sasori. They affect the main _NSSCN_ plot in a minor way because of the group they are in.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Next: Last part-- All of the fanfic summaries!


	6. Fanfiction Summaries

**Fanfictions in the Series**

Okay here are the story summaries of each of the fanfics:

* * *

_**This is How We Met ~ **__Prequel to NSSCN_

Ten years ago, in a small get-together at the Uchiha estate; Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji and Neji meet for the first time. Follows their childish exploits.

* * *

_**Peddlers**_

(Sasori) An exiled artisan travels away from the desert. (Deidara) A passionate pyrotechnic storms away from his mountain hermit village, annoyed by its peaceful lifestyle. And then, there is one crazy (Tobi) sales merchant with plans on stringing together the ultimate "society".

He finds them both, and pins them together starting off a "business" of selling off odds and ends from the outside world. (A fanfic dedicated to the Akatsuki)

* * *

_**Ronin Artist**_

Sai is a traveling ronin who spends his days walking about without a home, selling off maps and works of art in passing towns. He harbors a dark past that comes to haunt him, threatening to take his life. All the while, after meeting Naruto, a pretty weird guy who's always talking about taking a journey very soon.

* * *

_**NSSCN**_ _~ The main fanfic in the series_

The five kids that met 10 yrs ago, has changed tremendously. Sasuke, brooding with plans on going against his brother, Shikamaru, with no purpose in life, Choji, facing his own weakness in character, Neji consumed by his hatred for the Head family—and Naruto, traveling hopelessly searching for his deceased father as he tries to restore his mother's down casted honor.

Five main characters—each telling their story from their point of view…

* * *

_**Blushing Rose**_

Hinata, the Hyuuga princess, future head of the family—is facing the impending death of her father. Hiashi, distraught at the thought of leaving his daughter alone, does the unspeakable—leaves his daughter in the hands of their rival clan—the Uchiha family.

Itachi Uchiha to be more specific. She is soon engaged to a not-so-happy Sasuke who would rather hang himself then get involved in any way with her.

Poor Hinata constantly fights with herself. Perform my duty? Or… follow my desires? A rose as delicate as it may be, has it's thorns…

* * *

_**Inu and the Mushi ~ **__Dog and the Insect_

Kiba and Shino have known each other for the longest—yet they still weren't aware that they both, at the same time, harbored feelings for the Hyuuga Princess! Oh no! Impossible love? Who knows… maybe not. (Fanfic dedicated to Kiba and Shino)

* * *

_**The Sakura without Blossoms**_

The undercover story of Sakura Haruno's life. An orphan adopted by Tsuande-hime. She is raised to be a beautiful woman—but fails in comparison by her rival, Ino who is a Yamanaka.

She is the Sakura Tree that never flourishes, the tree no one looks at because it fails to come into full bloom. Yet this type of Sakura has a side of which one cannot believe even if they saw…

* * *

_**Eyes Blessed by Demons ~**__ Contains two oc's: Uji & Kazura_

Uji has been an average Uchiha clan member living an average life within the walls of the estate. But as a curious child, he ends up getting involved in the life of Itachi and his strange friend, Kisame. His step-sister, Kazura, worries constantly about him. Because all of the signs she spots—signals a terrible omen…

* * *

Okay, that's everything… If you don't see the fanfics I've listed—chances are they're not up yet and I'm still writing it up.

I'll be posting artwork for this now and in the future, on my profile, so check it out. Thank you for reading through this and I hope you have found this AU intriguing—enjoy the series and I'll try to be as productive as I can…

Thank you,

-Zerolr-


End file.
